King Long
King Long United Automotive Industry Co., Ltd ( ) or commonly known as King Long ( , literally, Golden Dragon) is a bus manufacturing company in Xiamen, Fujian province, People's Republic of China. It was founded in December 1988. Mainly developing, manufacturing and selling large-and-medium-sized coaches and light vans. History buses operating in the Philippines with the Partas Transportation Co. Inc..]] The company was established in 1988. King Long United Automotive Industry Co., Ltd. is one of the joint ventures with the longest history in coach manufacturing industry. The company is now jointly owned by Xiamen Automotive Industry Corporation, Xiamen State-owned Assets Investment Co., Ltd and San Yang Industry Co., Ltd. from Taiwan, with the share proportion of each holder being 50%, 25% and 25% respectively. The King Long Group (Chinese:厦门金龙汽车集团) own three subsidiaries now, King Long United Automotive Industry Co., Ltd, Xiamen Golden Dragon Bus Co., Ltd., and the Higer Bus Co. Ltd.. The group's products are under the name of "King Long", "Golden Dragon" and "Higer" respectively. Manufacturing facilities The King Long facilities cover a total area of 200,000 square meters with over 1800 employees, of which 400 are technical engineers, 30 are postgraduates, who play a key role in different sections such as R&D, IT, production management, quality control, finance, sales and after-sales service of the company. Business .]] and Slovenia.]] King Long has taken up a leading position among domestic coach manufacturers in the largest coach market in the world – China. King Long has been maintaining a close cooperation with parts suppliers, including German companies MAN and ZF, American companies Cummins, Dana and Neway, French company Telma, and Japanese companies Nissan, and Hino. King Long currently offers 5 series of products, which are subdivided into 50-plus categories, covering various buses and coaches (6-13m), for the tourism, passenger transport and city bus market. Additionally, King Long products are sold to overseas markets including India, Costa Rica, Bulgaria, Singapore, Philippines, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Cyprus, Lebanon, Malta, United States, Argentina, Barbados, Hong Kong, Hungary, Macau, Thailand and Malaysia. .]] At the end of 2004, one of the key projects of Fujian Province and Xiamen City in 2005, relocating and technology upgrading project of King Long is formally launched. New plant site is located in Xiamen Automobile Industry City in Guannan Industrial Park, Jimei District, Xiamen. The project is to be constructed in two phases: Phase 1 covers an area of 25 hectares with the gross building area being 8.5 hectares, designed yearly production capacity being 6,000 coaches and buses. With a total investment of about RMB260,000,000 yuan, Phase 1 is expected to be completed and put into use by the end of 2005. Reserved area for Phase 2 is 15-20 hectares. Upon completion, the new plant will become one of the largest coach manufacture bases in China with an annual output of 13,000 coaches and buses of large and medium sizes. In 2008, King Long has 18 percent of the export market in China. Overseas sales contributed 25 percent of King Long's sales. The Malta branch of Arriva ordered 172 King Long buses recently. Products Vans *King Long Ambulance *King Long Cargo Van *King Long Forest Fire Van *King Long Jockey (van)(King Long Saima) (similar to Mercedes-Benz Sprinter) *King Long Mini Van *King Long Police Van *King Long Postal Van Coaches *King Long XML6118G *King Long XMQ6101Y *King Long XMQ6111Y *King Long XMQ6116Y *King Long XMQ6117Y *King Long XMQ6120P *King Long XMQ6122 - 12 m coach *King Long XMQ6126 *King Long XMQ6126Y (Used in the Philippines by Victory Liner as Deluxe Bus) *King Long XMQ6127 - 12 m coach (Used in the Philippines by GV Florida Transport as Super Deluxe Bus) *King Long XMQ6127Y - 12 m coach *King Long XMQ6128Y *King Long XMQ6129P *King Long XMQ6129P8 *King Long XMQ6129Y - 12 m coach *King Long XMQ6129Y2 - 12 m coach *King Long XMQ6129Y5 - 12 m coach *King Long XMQ6130Y *King Long XMQ6140P *King Long XMQ6140Y *King Long XMQ6140Y8 *King Long XMQ6606 *King Long XMQ6608 *King Long XMQ6660 *King Long XMQ6752 *King Long XMQ6798Y *King Long XMQ6800Y *King Long XMQ6802Y *King Long XMQ6858Y *King Long XMQ6859Y *King Long XMQ6886Y *King Long XMQ6895Y *King Long XMQ6898Y *King Long XMQ6900Y *King Long XMQ6930K *King Long XMQ6960Y *King Long XMQ6996Y *King Long XMQ6996K School bus *King Long XMQ6100ASN *King Long XMQ6660ASD *King Long XMQ6660XC *King Long XMQ6730ASD *King Long XMQ6802ASD *King Long XMQ6900BSD *King Long XMQ6998ASD Transit bus *King Long XMQ6105G *King Long XMQ6106G *King Long XMQ6106AGHEV1 *King Long XMQ6110GS *King Long XMQ6111GS *King Long XMQ6116G *King Long XMQ6119G *King Long XMQ6121G *King Long XMQ6127AGBEV3 *King Long XMQ6127G *King Long XMQ6127GH1 *King Long XMQ6127GH5 *King Long XMQ6127GHEV4 *King Long XMQ6127J *King Long XMQ6140ABD *King Long XMQ6141G *King Long XMQ6180G *King Long XMQ6180G1 *King Long XMQ6180GK *King Long XMQ6181G *King Long XMQ6770AGD3 *King Long XMQ6800G *King Long XMQ6801G *King Long XMQ6840G *King Long XMQ6840G2 *King Long XMQ6841G *King Long XMQ6850G *King Long XMQ6891G *King Long XMQ6891G1 *King Long XMQ6892G *King Long XMQ6900G *King Long XMQ6901G *King Long XMQ6925G *King Long XMQ6930G City Bus *King Long XMQ6120 Other *King Long Airport Bus 6139B *King Long XMQ6886 - 9 m Midibus Image gallery File:King Long “6126AU” bodied Iveco Delta C260 (Front view).jpg|King Long with Iveco branding. File:King Long XMQ6996Y 01.jpg|King Long XMQ6996Y File:King Long XMQ6127C.JPG|King Long XMQ6127C File:Bus in Shenzhen.JPG|Public bus in Shenzhen References External links *King Long official website *King Long UK website Category:Bus manufacturers Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Companies established in 1988 Category:Companies based in Xiamen